Harry Potter and the Time of War
by Kimaru-Merlin
Summary: So, Harry disappears for a little bit, but our 'dear' Headmaster knows all along where he is along with Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry comes back soon after this, but about eight years older, along with Ginny as well, which shocks even our 'dear' Headmaster.
1. Chapter 1

"Albus we have a HUGE problem!"yelled Minevra as she ran into the Headmaster's office without knocking first.

"What is it?"asked the Headmaster looking up from an Order report.

"Harry's gone."she admitted looking to the floor.

"WHAT!?!?!?"bellowed Albus standing so quickly that the chair he had been sitting in flew back ten feet and smashed right into a bookcase.

"Some how he got out of there without using the invisbilty cloak and his wand was still lying on the bedside table with his glasses! I even tested the entire place in a ten mile radius and couldn't find a thing!"at this point the Transfiguration Professor had unnoticed tears running down her face.

"I see. It would seem that Harry may have had a meeting with a certin godmother of his."said the Headmaster the twinkle back in his eyes.

"You mean she's still alive!?"asked Minevra.

"Yes, but what I never told anyone was that Harry's godmother was an elf. As was his father, even if he was only part elven in blood."said the Headmaster with a chukle.

"So, you are his grandfather?"asked Minevra.

"Of course not Minevra! I'm his father."said the Headmaster before with a shirming flash of light in place of the once wise olden Headmaster was now standing a much older and ragged James Potter.

"Ho-How!?"yelled Minevra in shock.

"Albus knew his time was coming, 15 years ago that is, but he still knew he wouldn't live to this day. He came to me the day before it happened and told me he knew of Peter's betryal, but that we couldn't do a thing about it. If we had the prophecy would have never come true and Harry would be dead already. I must also reveal another important fact to you Minevra."said James Potter before Lily Potter and the true Albus Dumbledore floated through the wall right behind him.

"Is th-this what I saw the first time Harry was here?"asked Minevra with a small frightened smile on her face.

"I must admit it is. Now, might I reveal a few more things to you? You may want to take a seat for the next one though."said James as he conjured a chair for her.

"Thanks, now what is it James?"asked Minevra.

"Harry, most likely won't becoming back any time soon. The truth you're going to take to the Order is that he was captured by Death Eaters, but this isn't really true. I am going to be heading back to the Elven World for a time to train him. I will ask that you make up an excuse for Albus not being around much this year at all likely, but I shall return and with Harry at the approate strength to fight Him."said James with a slightly grim look.

"What should I do about the Defense job?"asked Minevra.

"Not to worry. I have a friend of mine coming to teach that postion in a few days, Kimaru Merlin."said a grinning James hoping she'd understand who he really ment.

"Alright, so will I see you again James?"asked Minevra with a small smile. "Plus, can I see your Animangus Form?"

"You'll see me some time, but not soon. As for my form, I'm afraid that I can't transform for some reason anymore. I think someone must have put a magical block on me some time. I just haven't been able to in a very long time Minevra, but that is for a later date. Please, go inform Alastor of what I have told you along with Molly and Dora if you must."said James with a small smile as she nodded and left the room before he drew his wand and casted a sliencing charm.

"I really hated you have to desicve her like that."said the apparent ghost of Dumbledore before the ghost transform into looking exactly like Nearly Headless Nick.

"So do I. So do I."muttered the James Potter look a like before he transformed to looking like Albus Dumbledore again and the supposted ghost of Lily Potter became that of the Grey Lady. "I thank both of you for you help in this. Now, I must check the mirror on Harry's progress."

"We understand."said Nick before they floated off and the Headmaster withdrew a mirror from the first draw in the desk revealing a minture model of the Mirror of Eristead and a small picture of Harry Potter fighting in a battle with some type of Demon. The only main difference was that he looked to be about twenty years old or maybe even twenty one.

"You did the right thing trapping him in there Albus."said the voice of Aberforth Dumbledore putting a hand on his elder brother's shoulder.

"I hope so, even if he never does forgive me for this."said Albus.

"Yes."agreed Aberforth. "When will he come out?"

"An hour our time, a year his time. He'll be the right age for your daughter then at very least."said Albus with a small smile.

"I know, bet she has a fit us setting them together like this."said Aberforth grinning now. "I just hope she forgives us! I'd be more afraid that they don't get together and both come at the same time after us."

"That would be bad, but I believe that with what Harry has gone through now he'll find the love he's never had in Dora."said Albus with a small smile knowing this was the only way for everything to go by without trouble.

"Shall we play chess while we wait for him?"asked Aberforth with a smirk he had been playing against Ron Weasley earlier that same day and had been able to talk the boy into teaching him a bit, of course Albus didn't know this.

"Sure!"said a grinning Albus as they settled down for a game of chess.

Exactly an hour later just as Aberforth was to finally beat his older brother at a game of chess the minture version of the Mirror that had stayed on the Headmaster's desk glowed a small purple color and then out of it tumbled a very bloody and unconius twenty two year old Harry Potter.

"Quick get Poppy!"said Albus as he ran to the young man.

"On it!"said Aberforth before he was out of the door.

"Stay with me Harry!"said Albus as he tried to heal a few of the minor injuries.

"What's wrong Headmaster?"asked the voice of Severus Snape as he rushed into the office and stopped in the door at seeing a tewnty two year old Harry Potter.

"Help!"yelled Albus before Severus ran over and started to assues the injuries.

"A Demon Blade?"questioned Severus as he removed a small dagger from the left shoulder of Harry.

"Wha? Is that Potter?"asked Poppy as she rushed into the room followed by a few other Professors that had been nearby at the time.

"Yes."admitted Albus shaking his head at seeing how bad his plans were going.

"How?"muttered Minevra before she got a look of understanding on her face. "I'll get you back for that Albus."

"Sorry. I was trying to set some plans in motion, but they all went out the window when Harry fell in here like this."admitted Albus with a weak smile before they all heard something no one had ever heard Poppy say before.

"Crap! Severus, I need a blood clotting potion, skeletion grow, a mending potion and a epertion posion antidote and in the next three hours at most."said Poppy looking very worried.

"What's wrong Poppy?"asked Professor Vectra as he looked Harry over himself.

"He's got six broken ribs, a shattered right tubia, a mushed left ankle, broken left wrist and shoulder blade, plus he's internally bleeding and a small dab of a type of posion I've never seen before."said Poppy looking even more worried as she started to try to remove some of Harry's clothes only to find that he had a huge bandage running up his entire right arm up to mid way above his elbow.

"What's that?"questioned Aberforth with a frown looking to his brother.

"I don't know. Don't try and remove it yet, I want to have Alastor look behind the bandage before we do anything with it."said Albus with a deep frown.

"That's about all I can do until I get those potions. Would you mind helping Severus?"asked Poppy looking to Professor Vectra who nodded and left without a word.

"Should we move him to the Hospital Wing?"questioned Professor Flitwick looking very worried himself.

"No, just move him to my bed chambers."answered Albus with a small frown now before helping to move Harry.

"You needed me Albus."said came the voice of Alastor Moody from the door way.

"Yes auctally, I need you to look behind a bandage for me and please don't question who the person is."said Albus with a grim look as he led Alastor towards his bed chamber where Harry was laying in a painful sleep.

"Which bandage!?"asked Alastor after seeing the number of bandages the person had, since he couldn't make out the face for some weird reason.

"The one that runs from his right hand all the way to half way past the elbow. I didn't want to remove it incase something was trapped behind it."admitted Albus a dark look on his face.

"I....I....I can't see through it."said a stunned Alastor looking to the even more stunned Albus.

"Assist me in removing it then."said Albus.

"If you say so."said Alastor with a grim look as they removed the bandage.

It wasn't until the bandage was fully off that they got an explection to why Alastor's eye couldn't see through the bandage. As the bandage was taken off completely a rush of a very foregin power over came them and they were thrown to the floor in not expecting it and that the power was so great. When they were finally able to stand again from being held down by the power, they looked at each other in shock. Where there should have been an arm was not just a normal arm, but one that was interlaced with black as night flames that had started to singe the sheets around them. Albus was about to try and put the bandage back onto Harry's arm when another blast of power shot out of the arm this time shaking the surround area along with the room, infact the entire castle felt the shockwave and even a few of the Hogsmade residents.

"I see you do have some brains then."said the now wisened voice of one Harry Potter as he sat up causlly and started to return the bandage to his right arm as though nothing had happened.

"And I see you have taken some of my advice."said Albus as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I still don't agree with how you got me into the damned mirror."said Harry as he finished wrapping the bandage and sealing it with a few conjured rune clothes that he had made with a wave of his hand.

"What are you two talking about and who are you to be talking to the Headmaster like that?"asked Alastor before he was slammed into the nearest wall with a resounding 'thud' as Harry looked at him.

"Stop it Harry!"said Albus.

"I'll stop when he drops the wand."said Harry starting to remove the many other bandages that were on his body.

"Don't move! Release 'Ad-Eye!"bellowed the voice of Hagrid as he came running into the room and took a quick swing at Harry only to find himself being held at sword point a moment later, but not just any sword. The sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Harry!"yelled Professor McGongall as she rushed into the room followed by the other Professors.

"What!?"asked Harry as Moody fell to the floor and he released Hagrid with a sigh and a pat on the shoulder.

"Now, why not tell us how you were so badly injured?"said Poppy.

(Harry's Point of View Now! Sorry 'bout not saying anything this far in bout that!)

"I doubt any of you could stand to hear what happened."said Harry coldly. "Plus, the only way I say a thing is if I'm adducted into the Order of Pheniox, even if I don't need your help I do need to know some stuff."

"I can see that as a fair trade, we can inducte you at the next meeting Har-"said Professor Dumbledore before he was cut off.

"No, either now or never. I won't go with all these promises of yours. By the way, DON'T call me Harry anymore. None of you have done anything to deserve to call me by that name, call me Kimaru Merlin. That's what I've been going by for the last seven years of my life anyway, not that HE told any of you what HE made me go through."said Harry nodding at Professor Dumbledore who had a grim look on his face.

"Alright."said Professor Dumbledore with a sigh after about ten mintues.

"Good, now what do you want to know?"asked Harry with a small smirk.

"How were you hurt so badly?"asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I had just been in another battle helping a few of my true friends when I was ambushed and well you saw the results."said Harry with a sigh. "How much time has passed here anyway?"

"Less than a day."answered Albus with a sigh himself.

"What happened to your arm to set off such a shockwave?"asked Mad-Eye.

"I can't really tell you that since I myself don't even know."said Harry with a sigh before they all heard a sort of blast in the Headmaster's office and Harry was gone a moment later in the office when the Professors got there.

"Harry!"yelled the person who look vaguly fimular to the Professors while they saw Harry clinging onto the person for dear life.

"Ginny?"wispered Professor Flitwick not believing his own eyes as were the other Professors.

"Yes."answered the woman in Harry's arms before the Professors all noticed the wedding bands on their fingers and the fact that Ginny was looking to be around twenty one herself.

"Ho-How did you get in the mirror?"asked Professor Dumbledore.

"She had been over at the Dursley's when I was dragged into the mirror so she was also dragged in too."said Harry.

"And how did she get there?"questioned Snape with a sneer before without most noticing he was turned into a pink bunny rabbit.

"She came over there in the dead of night from Ms. Figg's house. We'd been doing it for almost two weeks and you didn't notice?"asked a grinning Harry as he saw the rabbit start to hop towards the Headmaster.

"Not once."admitted Professor McGongall which caused the two to grin.

"What's a rabbit doing in here?"asked Professor Dumbledore as he looked down at the rabbit before looking around.

"You can't change him back so don't even try. I'll change him back once I teach him that he can't mess with me any longer."said Harry as he had noticed that the Headmaster was about to try and change Snape back.

"Alright, so I take it you go married then? How long did it take Mrs. Potter?"asked a grinning Professor Vectra who was looking to Ginny.

"He waited until he was 19 and asked on my 18th birthday. I might add it was on the middle of a lake too."said a grinning Ginny.

"Very Romantic, I'm happy to see you both got your wish."said Professor Vectra still grinning as Ginny looked at Harry questioningly.

"Damn mind reader."muttered Harry looking at the floor while blushing.

"Why thank you!"said Professor Vectra.

"Alright, might I talk with the two of you?"asked Professor Dumbledore with a small smile as Harry and Ginny looked at him.

"Yes?"asked Harry with a small smile before the Headmaster felt another's mind in his head, but he wasn't able to get them out.

"I'll take the job Headmaster."said Harry with a grin.

"So, you did learn to become a Legimenist."said a smiling Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, my teacher seemed to think that it was the setting in which I was forced to learn in that made it so hard here."said Harry darkly.

"What job do I get then Headmaster?"asked Ginny.

"I believe you may need a new Potions Master since Snape has been discovered as a spy."said Harry with a small grim look.

"How do you know this?"asked the Headmaster.

"I breached Riddle's mind while I was out of it and he had the plans to call Snape to finish him off tonight."said Harry. "I'd say it best for him to be hidden in The Chamber for the next couple months or so."said Harry as he noticed the other Professors getting a grim look. "Not that Chamber, the one I had Godric built for me."

"Huh?"asked the Headmaster.

"You didn't know that mirror took us back to the time of the founders?"asked Harry with a shocked look.

"No, I thought it would take you to somewhere else to train in peace."said the Headmaster.

"Oh. Well, it really took us to the time of the Founders where we met them and studied at Hogwarts for our next couple years and all before finishing. After that we became Professors there also, not to mention me aiding Godric in the famous fight with Salzar."said Harry with a smirk. "We ended up getting married about three days after that as a matter of fact. I've just got one small question for you Headmaster."

"Alright, what is it?"asked Professor Dumbledore.

"How will you explain this to Ginny's family? Not to mention our friends, since you WILL be the one to tell them what YOU did."said Harry with a small smirk.

"I will tell them the truth since you have been very able to convince me no longer to ly to anyone."said the Headmaster with a shake of his head.

"Good, but we shall tell Ginny's parents first and foremost. Until that time, which shall be very soon, everyone should call us Kimaru and Crystal Merlin."said Harry with a smile.

"Alright, then."said the Headmaster.

"Good, we shall return here tomorrow along with a few friends of our most likely and please don't try anything until that time, I am part werewolf now and Gin is part vampire."said Harry.

"Where'd that rabbit go?"asked Professor McGongall looking around the room.

"I sent Snape to the Chamber if you must know. Now, good bye."said Harry before with a small 'pop' nothing was in the place that had just held both Ginny and Harry Potter.

"You can't apparte or disapparte inside Hogwarts grounds."said Professor Flitwick.

"Well, they can."said Professor Dumbledore with a smirk.

(Ron's Point of View as He searches for Ginny. Then, the reaction to Harry and Ginny being gone and then reappearing.)

"Gin! Come pratice Quidditch for a while!"yelled Ron as he walked up to and knocked on Ginny's bedroom door.

'Wonder where she's at.'thought Ron as he opened the door and looked in not seeing her there he turned back and went down to the kitchen where his mum was.

"Have you seen Ginny, mum?"asked Ron as he didn't see her there either.

"Wasn't she in her room?"asked Mrs. Weasley as she continued to cook lunch.

"No and she wasn't at breakfast this morning either. Her bed didn't even look like it'd been slept in."said Ron starting to get a bit worried.

"Let me floo the twins and see if she stayed there last night."said Mrs. Weasley as she walked to the fireplace with a frown. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"

"Hiya mum! What'd you need want another fake wand for dad?"asked Fred from the fireplace.

"No. Did Gin spend the night there and forget to tell us?"asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, haven't seen her since we came to pick them up at the end of term."said Fred with a sigh. "Why?"

"That's odd, she said she was going over there at least six times. Well, if you can come by and keep a look out for her there too."said Mrs. Weasley as Fred pulled his head out of the fireplace.

"Should we call dad?"asked Ron.

"No, maybe she's at Luna's."said Mrs. Weasley. "The Quibbler!"she yelled as she threw more floo powder into the fireplace.

"Oh, hi Molly. Was there anything you needed?"asked Mr. Lovegood with a smile.

"Yeah, I was wondering if Ginny was over there with Luna."said Mrs. Weasley with a frown.

"No, I can't say I've seen her at all since end of term."said Mr. Lovegood with a small frown now. "Why?"

"She seems to have disappered without a trace. Her bed wasn't even slept in last night."said Mrs. Weasley starting to get worried as someone knocked at the back door. "Get that Ron!"

"Got it."said Ron as he opened the back door, he was just a little shocked at what he saw there. Standing there was a twenty two year old Harry Potter and twenty year old Ginny! They were even holding hands to boot. Upon seeing this Ron promptly passed out.

"Told ya!"wispered Ginny into Harry's ear.

"Ron! Wh-who are you?"asked Mrs. Weasley looking a bit fearful at the answer.

"It's me mum, Ginny."said Ginny just as Mrs. Weasley started to fall backwards Harry was there to catch her.

"Mum? Ron?"came the voice of Fred before he, George, Alica and Katie all walked into the room stopping after seeing the sight infront of them.

"Hi?"offered Harry only causing the four to draw their wands which were quickly drawn to Ginny's outstreched hand.

"W-Who?"asked George before Harry raised his hair up a bit so that they could see his scar.

"H-Ho-How?"asked Fred in shock as Harry noticed that Charlie, Bill and Mr. Weasley had also walked into the room.

"Maybe we should move to the living room so that I can explain what Professor Dumbas-Dumbledore did."said Harry with a smirk as he noticed the shocked looks grow and everyone dumbly walked to the living room and he woke both Mrs. Weasley and Ron after they were there.

"Wh-What ha-happened?"asked Mr. Weasley shakly.

"Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for me to be trapped inside of a mirror so that I could 'train' until I was ready to face Riddle. The thing he didn't count on was Ginny being over at the Dursley's at the time. Which then led to the next thing."said Harry with a small smile as Harry and Ginny laced their hands and Mrs. Weasley fainted again at being the first to see the wedding bands.

"Let go of our sister!"hissed Fred.

"Why would he let go of his wife's hand?"asked Ginny with a small smile.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"yelled Ron, Fred, and George at once while the others just smiled at their sister.

"I don't see what you three are so upset at, you had been hoping for ages that this would happen."said a grinning Charlie as he shook Harry's bandaged right hand.

"We didn't expect it to really happen!"said Fred before he was smacked on the arm and nudged by Alica.

"You have no room to talk yourself either does George! You asked me to marry you and he did the same with Katie! So, you two have no right to be mad at them! They even waited until they were older to get married right Gin?"asked Alica with a smile.

"Yes, of course Harry asked me after I finished my seventh year my 18th birthday to be a fact and we waited another year and half before getting married on Chrismas day."said Ginny after she had made sure that her mum was awake again.

"You're pregnet right?"asked Bill with a grin.

"Five months along and expecting on Chrismas eve!"said Ginny now grinning herself as Harry promptly fainted himself.

"You hadn't told him yet?"asked Mrs. Weasley with a frown.

"I was waiting for his birthday and until we got back. We were trying to wait until then before auctally try to start our family."admitted Ginny as her dad woke up Harry.

Ii should probally tell you now then if everyone is admitting to this stuff."said Bill with a sigh. "Felur and I are getting married next month, but our baby may be here before then."

"I was going to ask her tonight."said Charlie causing everyone to look at him.

"Who?"asked Harry with a smile.

"Cho Chang, we've been together for about two months now."admitted Charlie with a smile.

"So, how old are you two now really?"asked George.

"I'm twenty one and Harry's twenty two."said Ginny with a smile as she saw the look of horror pass on Fred and George's faces.

"You're older than Percy!"said Fred.

"Yes, but remeber that we had NO choice in this. The mirror HE trapped us in wouldn't let us out at all no matter what we tried. Though, I did have a little fun playing a few pranks on the Founders."said Harry with a grin.

"You were in the Founder's time!?"asked Charlie with a shocked look.

"Yep, Harry even help Godric defeat Salzar in the famous battle. I didn't get to see it as I was having to fight with some supporters at the time along with Helga and Rownea. I might add that we're teaching at Hogwarts this year incase you wanted to know what we're doing."said Ginny with a smirk before she saw a dark look pass over her mother's face.

"I think I'm going to go speak with Albus."said Mrs. Weasley as she stood up and walked outside, only to let out a scream a moment later causing the others to rush to her and Ginny and Harry to grin.

When they arrived the only one beside Harry and Ginny grinning was Charlie who was also looking a bit in awe at the creature infront of them. It was a solid black Dragon that had a companion with him which was a crystal clear white. The other thing that was noticeable was the fact that another three people were standing there, a female and two guys.

"Who are they?"asked Bill looking to Harry.

"These are some friends of ours from the time we were in."said Harry with a grin as a look of shock passed between them. "They are High Elves. These are Ohar, Darian and Sehanine. We met back where we were and as you can tell they haven't really aged at all. The dragons are named Kimaru and Crystal, which will also be the first names we shall be going by. Our last name is going to be Merlin."

"Why?"asked Ron with a frown.

"I think it would be a better idea than to have all our friends find out we are their teachers now."said Ginny with a small sigh as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"That is probally for the best."said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh! That reminds me Mrs. Weasley, I've got some pictures from our wedding with me."said Harry as he reached into his cloak pocket and took out a huge stack of pictures that made Mrs. Weasley gasp.

"It's Molly now dear, don't even protest! Now, let me see these pictures!"said Molly as she started to go through the pictures.

"Where did you have the wedding?"asked Authur with a smile.

"What your people call the Elven World."said Darian with a grin as the Weasley all looked at him in shock.

"You can speak English!?"asked Bill.

"Yes, thanks all to your sister I might add."said Sehanine with a grin.

"Why does your name sound so fimular?"asked Charlie with a frown.

"So, you did research Elven history!"said a triupant Bill with a grin.

"Yes and you're named after the Elven goddess of the moon right?"asked Charlie with a smile.

"You are very correct. Might I ask where you found this information at?"questioned Sehanine still grinning.

"I auctally found the book in a small remote book shop outside of some small American village."answered Charlie.

"That explains everything. See some of the American Elves have stayed in contact with a few wizards."said Ohar smiling.

"When are we heading to the school Harry?"asked Darian smiling.

"I guess after we run to Kentano Manor."answered Harry with a grin.

"What does whatever you said mean?"asked Ron with a confused look on his face.

"It means Potter in the elven lanuage."answered Ginny as she smacked Harry's arm playfully causing most of them to snicker or grin.

"Where's Potter Manor at Harry?"asked Fred who was grinning.

"Right next to the Burrow."answered Harry before both Ginny and Harry waved their inter laced hands and out of nowhere a huge mansion that was at very least the size of Hogwarts appeared out of right where the small forest had once been behind the Burrow.

"That explains why no one could go in there!"said Authur with a grin.

"Yes, we also have a slight present for you also."said Harry as he took a key out from another of his robe pockets.

"What's it to?"asked Molly after Authur had taken and started to examion the key.

"Next time you go to Gringarts hand that to your Goblin and tell them your name. They'll show you what it leads to."answered Ginny with a smirk.

"How much is in the vault?"asked a smiling Charlie.

"Oh, only the deed for all of Ottey St. Catherpole and a few other things."answered Harry as Katie passed out along with Molly.

"Why'd Katie pass out?"asked Charlie with a frown.

"I don't know."answered George as he started to feel Katie's forehead. "She's burning up!"

"Let me see."said Sehanine as she ran over and started to mutter in Elven. "I need a testing potion Harry!"

"What's that?"asked George as Molly ran over to help Sehanine and Harry was gone with a small 'pop' before he returned a moment later.

"Here."said Harry. "That potion will test to see if anything bad is wrong with her."

"She's going into labor."said Sehanine after about five mintues. "The problem is she's only seven months along and I'm not sure if her body can handle the stress since she hasn't been eatting all that well. Did you know she was pregnet?"

"No, she never said a thing."answered George who had tears running down his face while he was being comferted by both Alica and Fred.

"That's what I figured. Harry, anyway you can send us three up to the hospital wing?"asked Sehanine with a grim look.

"Sure, but I think we'll all go."answered Harry before he started to mutter and a small circle of black flames erupted around them all before in a sudden flash of black light they were in a huge room that looked almost like an exact copy of the Hogwart's hospital wing, just with few more pictues of Harry.

"Alright, we'll need to wake her up for this so I think it best if only Molly, Ginny, and George stay in here while we work."said Sehanine as she waved a hand and Katie's clothes were changed into that of a hospital gowne and then made the curtains wrap around the bed they were at.

(An hour and fourty five mintues later...........)

"It's over Katie. It's over."came Sehanine's voice from behind the curtain that Katie, Molly, Ginny, George and Sehanine had been trapped behind for the last hour to two hours.

"Can I see her?"asked Katie sounding almost in tears as they could hear the cries of a baby.

"Sure. Have you two decided on a name yet?"asked Molly's voice.

"Annie. Annie Susan Weasley."came Katie's voice before Ginny pulled the curtains back.

"Can we see the newest Weasley?"asked a grinning Fred as they walked over to find George and Katie sitting on the bed with Katie holding onto a small bundle that was laughing at George apparently.

"What color hair does she have?"asked Alica with a grin.

"Weasley red of course!"said George with a grin.

"She's cursed then."muttered Harry under his breath as he was standing next to Ohar and Darian who both laughed out right.

"Just hope OUR son doesn't have YOUR hair or you'll be the one getting cursed."said Ginny with a smile as she walked over and gave Harry a quick kiss.

"Now that hair is a true curse!"said a grinning Darian before Harry waved his hand and his once long blonde hair was now an exact copy of Harry's.

"Smart Dar. Bad mouthing the best War Mage in over a thousand years."said Ohar with a smirk.

"Be quiet you!"mumbled Darian while he looked at the floor and his hair changed back.

"Um, we might have a slight problem."said Ron after about half an hour of just small talk and shutch.

"What?"asked Harry with a frown.

"Hermione was suppost to come by today!"said Molly jumping up and running towards the door, but stopping when she realized she didn't know where to go.

"Pig?"asked Ginny as she watched a ball of feathers fly through the window and smash right into Ron's forehead.

"Bloody owl."muttered Ron rubbing his head as his mother smacked his arm and he unrolled the letter.

"Who's it from?"asked Fred with a smile from where he had his arms wrapped around Alica's waist.

"'Mione. She says that McGongall came by and picked her and her family up saying they had to leave for Headquaters right then."said Ron with a small frown. "Why would they take Muggles to the Shreking Shack?"

"Probally so that Riddle can't get to them at all."answered Harry with a small smile. "Do you think it alright for me to transport everyone to Hogwarts?"he said looking to Sehanine.

"After we grab anything we'll need."said Sehanine with a small smile.

"Yes, I'll need to pack some clothes. Didn't you two need to grab something from here?"asked Molly.

"Yes, but I believe Hedwig can handle it. Hedwig come here please!"yelled Harry before in a flash of white light a golden white pheniox appeared on Harry's shoulder.

"What is that Harry?"asked a stunned Authur.

"This is Hedwig, who some how transformed into a pheniox after one of the battles I was in."answered Harry grinning like mad as Ginny petted Hedwig's belly.

"Oh."was all Authur could say.

""Hedwig please gather all of the Defense materials I used back then and Gin's potion suppiles."said Harry before Ginny could even open her mouth which she kissed him for. "Grab that present I had for the twins and Ron by the way."

"What present?"asked George with a grin.

"You'll see and you three aren't the only ones, but Herms will have to come here to see her's."said Harry grinning like crazy.

"Why?"asked Alica with a small smile.

"We had a libary built here just so she could use without worry."answered Harry.

"She'll flip!"said a grinning Ron.

"So will you all. Charlie will the most I imagion."said Ginny.

"Why?"asked Charlie.

"Look behind you and find out."answered Ginny grinning now also as Charlie turned around and was then tackled by a small baby dragon.

"You didn't!"yelled Bill grinning himself, but also looking afraid.

"We did, but he'll have to stay with Kimaru and Crystal for at least the next few months since he was only born about six weeks ago."said Harry with a small smile now. "Bill, your present was a hard one, but I still got it for you."

"What?"asked Bill looking slightly hopeful.

"Catch."said Harry as he tossed a set of keys to Bill who grinned like mad. "Those are the keys to a small mansion outside of Paris, its' for you and Felur and don't say a thing about the size of it once you've seen it."

"Should we get ready to head on to Hogwarts?"asked Ginny in a wisper to him.

"Yes, I think we should head on, I'm sure we can have Hedwig come back for your clothes and all. I think it'd be a good idea to get out of here anyway."said Harry a frown now coming to his face before he held out his right hand and started to mutter and the same circle of fire surrounded them again.

"What's wrong Harry?"asked Sehanine looking worried before with a flash of black light they were in the Hogwarts hospital wing with Katie, George and Annie on a new bed. It was right then that Madam Pomfrey decided to come out of her office and gave off a small startled scream.

"What is it Poppy?"asked Professor Dumbledore as he raced out of the office himself and gave a sigh of relief at seeing them.

"Albus Dumbledore! I have a bone to pick with you!"yelled Molly causing a look a complete and total fear to pass over the Headmaster's face at hearing that.

"Um, Molly? Can we ask the Headmaster a few quick things before you yell and curse him to death, not that I would mind one bit myself."said Harry grinning like mad with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure thing Harry."answered Molly smiling at him and Ginny.

"Right. Um, may we have the keys to our quaters and classrooms?"asked Harry with a smile.

"You know we don't use muggle lock systems here, Harry!"said Madam Pomfrey.

"Really?"asked Harry with his eye brows raised. "Than why is there a set of muggle keys sitting in the door lock of your office?"

"What are...........You set me up!"yelled Madam Pomfrey.

"Why I would never do something of the sort!"said Harry holding his hands up and looking as innocent as he possibly could causing the others in the room to do a very bad job at stiffling their laughter.

"Just like your father."mumbled Madam Pomfrey looking to the ground and walking back to her office before slamming the door shut.

"Now, might we find out where our quaters are located?"asked a grinning Harry.

"Yes, would you both prefer to be located next to each other or not?"asked the Headmaster a twinkle in his eyes and small smile on his face.

"Auctally, I think we'll take our old classrooms and please don't try to interfer with our plans this year Headmaster. I plan to use Fluffy's old room as a sort of obstical course for my students. I will also be only accepting any students into my normal course and Outstanding only on the advanced class where they shall be studying more than just human magical defense and offence. Plus, please do not say anything about the course work that I will be doing, expecally the curses, hexes and charms I use. I will probally be subjecting my students in the advance class to posions and other things that they shall likely face in the world once they leave here."said Harry bluntly. "I believe that you have nothing to worry about when I say that the students shall be posioned since you have the best Potions Master since Salazar Slytherin on your staff now. I would also like to add that you shouldn't try to enter our classrooms without our being in the room. I learned long ago that you should never leave something of yours unguarded. I shall warn you also that the other Professors shall be tested as well. Also, I must ask that you not question us about the three dragons that shall be staying on the grounds."

"That seems alright, but I must ask if Severus is being taken care of."said the Headmaster.

"Yes, Dobby shall take care of him, but please do not try and find him or the consoquences shall be something that even Riddle would dread. Now, is Hermione still in the Shreking Shack?"asked Harry with a small smile.

"Yes, but I think it would not be a good idea for most of the Order to find out who you really are except for the inner circle."said Professor Dumbledore.

"You still remeber my terms from earlier correct?"asked Harry.

"Yes, and we shall carry that out during the meeting tonight."said the Headmaster.

"Great! I think it best if I go have a quick talk with a few people and people to hex."said a grinning Harry before he and Ginny walked out of the hospital wing with Ron following at close distance.

"Are we going to go talk with Hermione now?"asked Ron getting slightly out of breath from the run.

"Yes, but I'll need you both to do me a favor later on."said Harry as they started for the Entrance Hall.

"Alright, what?"asked Ron starting to pant.

"Send a letter to each and everyone of the DA members from last year saying that they have all been accepted into the Advanced Defense class and Advanced Potions class as well. Do me the favor of having those written out and sent to our room through Dobby or Winky once you get done. I'm going to have Hedwig deliver those tonight along with a few others. I must say that you're all going to need to start excersing if you want to be ready."said Harry with a grin as he saw Ron having to stop for breath again once they reached the outside of the castle.

"Sure mate whatever."said Ron as he finally caught his breath and ran over to them.

"I did mean what I said in there about the posion and stuff Ron."said Harry causing Ron to stop in his tracks.

"What!?"yelled Ron looking startled.

"I have to agree with him Ron. Most of the students here will think these classes a joke if we don't set some sort of well motive for them. Salzar and Godric did it to us ever couple of days just to make sure we stayed on our toes. Then Darian got involved and we had to start leaving a protection enchantment on ourselves at all times."said Ginny grinning as they reached the Womping Willow, which stopped moving with a wave of Harry's hand.

"Will you teach us wandless magic also?"asked Ron as they entered the tunnel.

"For a select few who can grasp the concept. I'll be teaching you and the DA the Animangus transformations."said Ginny as they reached the end of the tunnel which Harry opened for them to crawl through.

Upon getting through the trap door Harry found that he had almost every single wand in the room pointed at him, Ginny and Ron, but he waved his hand and all of the wands were in his hand.

"Who are you?"asked Remus Lupin a grim look on his face.

"Kimaru Merlin and this is my wife Crystal. The Headmaster sent us here to escort Mr. Weasley to greet his friend Ms. Granger. Plus, we are the new Potions and Defense teachers at the school."said Harry with a smirk.

"They already have a Potions Master!"said Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"No. I am afraid that Mr. Snape has become unavaible anylonger. He has been sent into protective custody until Riddle thinks that he has been elimated by someone."answered Harry.

"This is the truth Remus, Kingsley."said Moody with a small smile on his face.

"May we have our wands back?"asked a grinning Aberforth who was just leaning against the wall.

"Sure."said Harry before he threw the wands in the air and they each flew back to the owner.

"How can you do wandless magic?"asked a narrowed eyed Tonks.

"We were trained in it since we were in our fifth and sixth years in school and have been doing it since then. Plus, you need it when know High Elves."said Ginny grinning as Darian, Ohar and Sehanine all walked in from the trap door.

"Ok. Shall we go talk with Ms. Granger?"asked Harry looking to a grinning Ron.

"Yeah. Where is she at Remus?"asked Ron.

"In the libary of course."answered a very stunned Remus.

"I should have guessed."muttered Ginny as they walked pass them and entered the libary which Harry closed the door and casted a few locking and sclincing charms afterwards.

"RON!"yelled Hermione as she shot up from her chair and wrapped Ron into a hug that lasted just a little to long for best friends.

"Don't we get a welcome?"asked Harry using puppy dog eyes.

"Harry? Ginny? What happened?"asked Hermione looking a bit afraid.

"Dumbledore decided to trap up inside of a mirror so that I could learn what I'd need to face Riddle. So, you can take off the invisbilty cloak Sturgis. Same goes with you Luna."said a grinning Harry when both Sturgis Podmore and Luna Lovegood removed invisbilty cloaks and walked up to greet them.

"Whey didn't you say something before?"asked Sturgis.

"I knew you were a good friend of my parents and trust you as they did."said Harry smiling.

"Why not me Harry?"asked Luna a frown in place of her usual dreamy smile.

"I knew you were the Dumbledore's spy in the school after under going the same for Godric and Salzar."answered Harry as a look of shock passed over Hermione and Luna's faces.

"You were sent back to the time of the Founders!"yelled both Hermione and Luna at the same time.

"Yep! Plus, we also met a few friends and got married!"said a grinning Ginny as she moved into Harry's arms from where he had wrapped them around her waist.

"Please tell me all of this is a joke!?"said Hermione looking pale from where she was on a chair that had popped up behind her.

"Sorry, but its' not and we've got a present for you at Kentano Manor."said Harry now with his eyes twinkling like mad.

"That means Potter, right?"asked Luna from her place next to Ron who had moved closer to her.

"How'd you know that Kentano in the Elven language means Potter?"asked Darian from the door.

"My mum was elven auctally."answered a grinning Luna. "Well, really she was only an half blooded elf, but she still had most of the power, except for immortalty."

"That does explain a bit."said Harry shaking his head with a kind smile.

"Oh yeah, we needed to tell you that we're teaching Defense and Potions this year."said Ginny grinning.

"Really?"asked Luna.

"Yep and you'll both be in the Advanced class with a few others, but I need you to send letters along with Ron to the DA memebers from last year informing them of the same."said Harry.

"What happened to Professor Snape?"asked Hermione after a few moments.

"Oh. He was turned into a little pink bunny rabbit that is now waiting to be taken cared of by Hagrid."answered a grinning Harry as Ginny looked at him shocked as did the others.

"I thought you were sending him somewhere safe!"yelled Ginny, but with a grin of her own.

"He'll be safe as long as Hagrid keeps Kimaru and Crystal away from him."answered Harry.

"I thought those were your fake names."said Ron looking confused.

"They are, but they are also the names of our bonded dragons."said Ginny.

"Oh. So, what are we doing now?"asked Hermione.

"You three are starting on those letters while we go to the Order meeting right now."answered Harry with a smile. "Take these by the way."he added handing each of them a small box, but warned them not to open them yet with a glance.

"Alright, we'll get started on those letters. Do you want them or should we just send them?"asked Hermione.

"Have Dobby or Winky send them to our room."said Harry as he waved his hand and the door to the room flew open.

"Bye."wispered Ginny they left the room with Sturgis, Darian, Ohar and Sehanine behind them.

"Ah, there you are Mr. and Mrs. Merlin, I see you help Mr. Weasley find Ms. Granger."said Professor Dumbedore as they walked into the main meeting room.

"Yes. Now, might I address everyone for a moment please?"asked Harry with a small smile on his face.

"Go ahead Mr. Merlin."said Dumbledore with a warning glance.

"Thank you Headmaster. Now, for those of you who hadn't heard my name is Kimaru Merlin and this my wife Crystal Merlin. We shall be teaching Defense and Potions this year here at Hogwarts. I also wish to introduce you to three very good and long time friends of mine; Darian, Ohar and Sehanine. They if you hadn't guessed or couldn't tell are High Elves. Now, anyone have a question for us?"asked Harry who was smiling.

"I've got one!"said Kingsley before he stood up. "What makes you think you can teach Defense?"

"This."answered Harry as he just waved his hand and everyone of the Order members Dumbledore included were tied up, gaged and hanging upside down off the celling or transfigured into some type of animal.

"I think that's enough love."said Ginny with a smirk before the Order memebers were returned to their places.

"What do you plan to teach the students this year?"asked Professor Flitwick with a smile.

"Oh, well dueling and some other things in the first month. I shall also be testing the Professors of the school, think of that as a warning. Plus, don't try to enter our rooms or classrooms unless we are in the room because I'd hate to clean you off the doors if you did."warned Harry with a small smile.

"What do you mean?"asked Professor Snestra.

"You shall see."was all Harry said with a smirk.

"We won't be facing any of Hagrid's creatures will we?"asked a very pale Professor Flitwick who looked frightened at even the thought.

"Maybe."said Harry with a grin. "Thanks for the idea by the way. Hagrid, please meet with me after the meeting if you have time."

"Alright."answered Hagrid with a grin.

"Now, if you don't mind I would ask that we finish the meeting soon. I sort of haven't slept since I arrived passed out."said Harry showing how tired he really was for once.

"Sure thing Kimaru."said the Headmaster with a smile. "Now, what do you all have to report?"

"I have something."said Remus before he stood up. "It seems that some sort of new type of castle has appeared near Ottey St. Catherpole, do you have any clue as to what it is Authur?"

"No."lied Authur with a small smile.

"I do. It's Kentano Manor."said a grinning Harry as he smirked from Ginny's side.

"Wha?"asked Kingsley as a look of shock passed over a few of the Order members faces while some were just as confused as Kingsley.

"Harry?"asked Remus in a wisper as if not believing his own eyes when the shocked looked spread through out the room even more.

"Yep! How'd YOU know that Kentano was Potter in the Elven language?"asked Harry grinning as Professor Dumbledore glared at him like crazy.

"Your mum was part elven."answered Remus as the look of shock now passed to Harry's face.

"I told you!"yelled Darian who was grinning like mad.

"How'd she find out?"asked Harry after a moment of sclince.

"We used a blood ritual potion to see what our ancestory was. The reason your grandparents weren't magical was your grandmother had casted the _Magia Ultimo _spell not long before having your mother, who was magical already which is why your Aunt isn't."said Remus.

"Why didn't Lily ever tell me this?"asked the Headmaster with a frown.

"We only found out the month before they died."answered Remus coldly. "We didn't really want to bother you with that also, since you saw fit to trap me the day after that."

"I appoliged for that long ago Remus."said the Headmaster. "Now, I think we should call this meeting to a close and good night."

After the Headmaster finished he quickly walked from the room heading towards the trap door.

"'New that was yeh the owe time 'Arry!"said Hagrid with a booming voice.

"Sure Hagrid. Now, I must ask that no one here says anything about me and Gin being as old as we now are and keep to our false names."said Harry his voice booming so that everyone could hear him.

"Are you two really married now?"asked Tonks with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Yes, but don't worry Tonks, you've got Remus!"said Harry with a grin as he winked at her and saw Remus go red with embarsment from having his crush revealed.

"I'll kill you later Harry."muttered Remus as Tonks started to drag him out of the room.

"You're welcome! Hagrid, do me a favor of taking care of the two dragons that you'll find near your hut this afternoon. I assume you'll also want to do a class on pheniox's this year so just come find me if you want your present. Seems Hedwig and Fawkens decided to start a family before we left and she's as pregnet as Gin is."said a grinning Harry as Professor McGongall and Vectra both fell over onto the floor.

"What!?"asked Professor Vectra in shock.

"I'm five months along with our son."said Ginny as Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"He'll be born around Chrisman then right?"asked Professor McGongall.

"Chrismas Eve to be exact. Now, Hagrid please take care of the little pink bunny rabbit you find in your hut also since it was a certin Professor here at Hogwarts last year."said Harry grinning as those who had seen Snape earlier looked at him in shock and horror. "Just DON'T allow him near ANY creatures from you classes since I doubt he could fight them off until about January when the transformation should start to wear off a bit, but not completely."

"Why not just make it pernment?"asked Ginny.

"Don't think he'll survive that long anyway."answered Harry with a small smile. "Now, should we head back up and see Annie Weasley?"

"Who's that?"asked a grining Professor Flitwick.

"Katie and George's new born daughter."answered Harry grinning like mad now.

"I don't even want to know."said Professor McGongall as everyone headed for the trap door.


	2. Chapter 2

(Start of Term! Plus, the Reborn Maurders!)

Harry woke up on September First to the sun shinning in his face from the over head window in his and Ginny's quaters, where they were staying while at Hogwarts.

He could feel that Ginny wasn't in bed and could hear sound coming from the bathroom so he ran in and saw her kneeled over the tolet apparently puking her guts out.

"Go away Harry! You shouldn't have to see me like......'puke'........this."said Ginny as she looked at him from where he had started to rub her back.

"Nonsence. I help do this to you so I'm going to help you through it. Shouldn't it have stopped by now?"asked Harry thinking that she was puking a lot for someone having just morning sickness.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but mum seems to think I'm having more morning sickness than I should too."said Ginny trying to sit up a bit.

"Let me see something."said Harry before he started to wave his right hand and as Ginny laid back on the bathroom floor a diagram of three small forms could be seen above Ginny's tummy. One looked to be a girl with the other two being guys.

"Triplets!?"yelled Ginny looking shocked as Harry did.

"I guess so."said a stunned Harry after a few moments of sclince.

"We shoud probally go talk to Madam Pomfrey to be sure."said Ginny with a grin.

"Yeah."said Harry still in shock causing Ginny to laugh out right and roll on top of him in a kiss.

"You are funny you know?"asked Ginny still laughing like mad.

"Really? Well so are you and you remeber what I've got planned for tonight right?"asked a grinning Harry as he gave Ginny as kiss that went longer than either ment for it to.

"Yeah, but I've got something else planned for us tonight after the feast."said Ginny kissing him again before getting off him and walking towards the bedroom.

"It won't hurt them?"asked Harry with a grin.

"I've been searching for a way and found one finally, but we'll have to be extremly careful."warned Ginny with a grin herself as she started to get dressed and Harry started to do the same.

"Ok, but I'm going to go to the libary and see if I can find something for your morning sickness."said Harry.

"That would be great! Should we head down to breakfast now?"asked Ginny as they finished and walked towards the bedroom door intending to head for the Great Hall.

"Ah!!!!!!"came the yell of someones voice from the Defense classroom that was connected as was the Potions classroom.

Harry was instantly running for the door and had to laugh at what he saw upon entering.

"Let us down Harry!"yelled Ron from where Luna was trapped on top of him.

"Don't think I should. I did warn you two along with the others not to come in here unless one of us are already in here. Are you comfertable Luna?"asked Harry grinning like mad as Ginny giggled a little bit.

"Yes, but he already asked me out last week so let us down!"yelled Luna losing the dreamy voice.

"If I must."said Harry as he let them both down slowly, but also changed their hair to be that of pink and green.

"Where's Hermione at?"asked Ginny with a frown.

"She hasn't exactly been hanging around us since she found out we got together. She's been with...............REMUS!"said Ron with a grin as Harry fell to the floor.

"What happened to him and Tonks?"asked Ginny.

"Tonks decided that he wasn't good enough or figured out that he had a crush on Hermione. I think she's with Nev now or someone."said Luna with a shrug having given up on the dreamy voice around them all.

"Was that a sample of our tests this year?"asked a fearful Ron. "Or was that thing you did to Dumbledore the real test?"

"Both sort of."answered a grinning Harry. "Don't eat any of the chicken tonight by the way."

"Why?"asked Luna and Ron at once.

"No reason, now did your parents head back to the Burrow yet?"asked Harry looking to Ron.

"I think they did, but I know the others are staying until George, Katie and Annie can leave."said Ron with a smile.

"That's what I figured, but still don't eat the chicken and warn anyone else you must."said Harry with only a twinkle in his eyes.

"Alright, you'll be at the feast right?"asked Luna with a smile.

"Yep, but don't look for us alright, we can't have anyone knowing who we are."said Harry.

"Well, see you two there."said Ron as they walked out of the classroom still not having a clue about their hair.

"Why'd you tell them not to eat the only safe food?"asked Ginny grinning like mad as they started towards the Great Hall again.

"Wanted to make sure Ron at some along with the twins."said Harry grinning.

"You know you have war declared on us right?"asked Ginny.

"That's the idea. I want to see who's the better prankers."said Harry grinning.

"That's cool."said Ginny as they walked into the Great Hall only to bust out laughing at the sight before them.

It seemed that the Professors had finally found their tests and all hand failed badly. Professor McGongall was completely decked out in Slytherin colors. Professor Flitwick was a raven. Trelawney was a huge bettle with big eyes. Hagrid was un touched. Vectra was yellow. Senstra was a hippogriff. Sprot was a huge plant. And Dumbledore was a huge lemon with eyes.

"See you met my tests, what'd you think?"asked a grinning Harry as he and Ginny sat down at the head table.

"I shall get you back for this Mr. Merlin."said a glaring Professor McGongall.

"A threat? Why Minerva I thought you were smarter than to threaten a War Mage!"said Harry smiling wickedly the whole time.

"That wasn't a threat at all. I was merly warning of a group effort to stop your tests."answered Professor McGongall.

"I shall await this with a grin. Don't eat the chicken tonight by the way."warned Harry with his eyes twinkling like mad.

"Why?"asked a visbily scared Professor McGongall.

"Just wanted to warn our former Head of House."answered Ginny her eyes also twinkling.

"So, who here wants to be done with their tests falures?"asked Harry once everyone had finished eatting breakfast. "If you do, drink these and call me in the morning."said Harry with his eyes twinkling like mad. He knew that potion would only make it seem like their pranks were gone, but that potion would wear off right in the middle of the feast. He also knew that the pranks already encased in the food for tonight would only make it more huliorus for him and Ginny.

"I'm going to go get some potions started for classes on Monday so, see you after you find that charm."said Ginny as she gave him a quick kiss before heading towards her classroom.

"Brillant what you did to the teachers mate!"said Fred as he, Charlie and Bill walked up to him grinning like mad.

"What do you need?"asked Harry with a groan.

"To ask if you need some help."answered Bill still grinning.

"You don't want to know what I'm researching."said Harry with a small blush coming over him.

"Why?"asked Charlie grinning like mad.

"I'm trying to find something to take care of Gin's morning sickness."said Harry with a small smile.

"Why didn't you ask before! Felur made the charm herself!"said Bill grinning like mad now.

"What do you want for it?"asked Harry.

"Only your help with a small idea of ours dear old brother in law!"answered a grinning Charlie.

"What is it?"asked Harry with a sigh.

"We need your help to create some new weapons for the war."said Fred bluntly.

"You mean like this?"asked Harry as he withdrew something that looked like a remeber all until he muttered something and a clear mist entered it. Harry quickly threw it to Fred who instantly fell to the floor out of it and then was transformed into a small lady-bug.

"There were a few more I was working on, but they aren't complete since I needed some of the things here to complete them."said a grinning Harry.

"What didn't you two do back in the Founders time?"asked Charlie.

"Not sure. Why did Felur create that charm anyway Bill?"asked a grinning Harry looking straight at Bill.

"She's.................................................pregnet. Almost eight months along."admitted a very red Bill looking at the floor.

"I knew it!"yelled both Charlie and Harry at the same time grinning like mad now.

"When did you get married?"asked Harry as Bill looked at him in shock.

"How'd you know!?"wispered Bill.

"The charm wore off of your wedding ring."answered Harry pointing at Bill's hand.

"Damn! Should have known it'd wear off sooner or later."said Bill as he took a seat on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"asked Charlie with a frown.

"Same reason you haven't told everyone Cho broke it off with you right when you were about to propose."muttered Bill darkly. "Felur was disoned and has been living in my apartment since then until you gave us that place Harry we had no clue on how we were going to keep going."

"You should have told me."said Charlie kneeing next to Bill.

"No and to top it off even more Gringarts fired me last week."said Bill with un noticed tears running down his face.

"Well, what would you say if I had a job for you?"asked Harry. "I ment to ask last week if you'd mind becoming mine and Gin's personal accountiant. I dare say we could really use one since neither of us have the faintest of clues as to how much money we truely have."

"Are you sure?"asked Bill looking in shock.

"Yep and no trying to get out of the amount you'll be paid. I'd think quater of a millon galleons a year seems about right."said Harry grining.

"Are you mad!?!?!?!?!?"yelled both Bill and Charlie at once.

"No, I do own all of Hogsmade you know and that's not even part of it. I'll explain the rest later and please don't tell your mum what me and Gin did."pleaded Harry with a worried smile. He was a little shocked when neither Chalie or Bill answered. "She's standing right behind me isn't she?"

"What did WE do Harry!?"came Ginny's voice from right behind him.

"Sort of adopted a small little girl that's going to be entering her first year here tonight. She was going through the same life that Riddle did when he was a child. I know you'll love each other."said Harry trying to smile.

"I want you to pick her up and bring her here NOW! I doubt she'll like the train if she's that much like Riddle."said Ginny before storming away her robes billowing out much like Snape's use to.

"You two coming?"asked Harry waving his hand so that Fred could wake up.

"Do we have a choice?"asked a grinning Charlie.

"No and I've got a friend for you to meet anyway."said Harry grinning as all four of them were gone with a small flash of black flames.

(Same day and all, but at Kings Cross.)

"What's this new daughter of yours look like?"asked Fred as they were standing outside of the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quaters.

"Blonde hair with blues eyes that'll keep you lost in them all day."answered Harry looking around.

"Who'd you get to go pick her up?"asked Charlie.

"Tonks. Said she'd wear something to be not noticable."said Harry still looking around.

"Does that count having the biggest rack ever and long blonde hair?"asked a grinning Charlie as he ran over to greet someone, but instead got slapped right across the face.

"What's with him?"asked the usual pink hair blue eyed Tonks as she walked up to him grinning like mad as sge pulled the little girl out from behind her.

"Daddy!"yelled the little girl as soon as she saw Harry causing them to fall backwards right through the barrier before the others also walked through all laughing like crazy.

"Did Tonks take you to Diagon Alley, Sara?"asked a grinning Harry.

"Yes Daddy. Why are you here so early? I thought I had to ride the Hogwarts Express."said Sara grinning like mad also.

"Yes, why are you all here?"asked Tonks as she tried to heal Charlie's cheek with a kiss that he easly made her kiss him on the lips instead causing her to smack his arm before kissing him correctly.

"Gin found out about the little one here."said Harry as he ruffled Sara's hair. "Seems your mummy wanted to meet you so bad she sent me all the way here."

"Must have been mad, very mad if I know you Weasleys at all."said Tonks as Charlie kissed her again and they started to go at it right then and there.

"Oi! Love birds little girl standing right here."said fred shaking his head.

"I always knew you were the first girl in the family Fred!"said a grinning Bill as Fred took his wand out and shot a coloring hex at him.

"Where are the other Weasls at?"came the drawn out voice of Draco Malfoy.

"That shall be ten points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy."said Harry with a smile. "And the rest of the Weasley are already at Hogwarts."

"Who do you think you are!?"growled Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle standing right behind him like normal cracking their knuckles.

"Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Now, leave or face something much worse than house points being removed."said Harry as he watched Malfoy stalk off before he heard a curse be muttered and he quickly had the caster wrapped in a wall of black flames before he was at their throat in an instant thanks to his normally hidden werewolf speed. It truely didn't surpize him that much when he ended up at the throat of Lucius Malfoy who looked scared out of his wits.

"Let go of me."hissed Malfoy Sr. as they saw a crowd gathering around them.

"After you tell me how in the world you got out of Azakaban."snarled Harry right back at him.

"I'll have you arrested by the end of the day for this. I am a Malfoy you know.."hissed Malfoy again.

"Answer me or die Malfoy."growled Harry starting to lose his temper and none the wiser to the fact that his bandage had started to discengrate from the power.

"The Minster cleared all the charges against me. Now let me down!"yelled Malfoy before he found himself at the point of a sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor he had seen back in his own son's second year.

"I changle you to a duel of wizards Malfoy. Do you accept or are you the same as your master? A coward that attacks a poor innicent one year old baby."asked Harry as he waved Fred and Bill to stay back. "Take Sara and head on back to Hogwarts. Get the train started then!"

"I'll accept your changle then. I win you resign whatever your job s and become my slave."said Malfoy.

"Deal, I win you become hand over your entire estate to the muggles of England to be distrubed at my will."said Harry with a smirk even though he still hadn't noticed his bandage was almost all the way gone only still hanging on by a single thread.

"I'll act as a neutral party then shall I and be the ref?"asked small goblin that had walked up to them.

"Fine."snarled Malfoy.

"Sure."stated Harry still smirking.

"Ready, set, GO!"bellowed the goblin as Malfoy went for his wand and the last string from the bandage gave way.

Once the bandage was gone it was then that Harry's arm went up in black flames covering his entire arm and burning away part of his sleeve instantly. It was this then that once Harry put up his hand that Malfoy was sent flying backwards straight into the wall where he smacked into it with a resounding 'thud' and then a sounding snap that sent shivers down the spine of Harry as he was still hit with the cutting hex Malfoy had launched at his face cutting his face up badly so that blood was running down his face and even cutting part of his hair so that his famous scar was revealed to everyone, but he quickly covered it with a self transfiguration spell.

"Father!"yelled Draco Malfoy before he ran over to his father's dead form as Harry fell to his knees from trying to hold back the power wave trimmer that was trying to escape from his arm.

"What's wrong Harry?"asked Fred as he and Bill ran over to him.

"Need.........new...................................bandage.....................................................quick!"hissed Harry from the pain.

"I've got one!"yelled someone rushing over to them before Harry could tell it was Professor McGongall looking as though in shock.

"Thanks."muttered Harry as they finally got his arm completely wrapped up and he was sitting up against the wall breathing hard when he felt Sara crying into his shoulder.

"Why'd you do that Harry?"asked Professor McGongall.

"Thought it might get him to understand to never attack a werewolf in the back. Plus, I think he'd rather give himself to Riddle than give his money to the muggles. What are you doing here anyway Minerva?"asked Harry.

"Albus asked that I come find you after he had the unsurfferable expernse of coming into the path that your wife has set behind her wake at the school. He was in the Hospital Wing trying to get the chicken legs removed when I left him."said Professor McGongall with a faint smile.

"How come you don't transform like Remus?"asked Tonks asking the question that had been nagging them all.

"Oh. Salzar created a potion to cure me. Godric also created one to cure Ginny from being a vampire. I just hope the triplets don't suffer from those alliments."said Harry with a small smile.

"Triplets!?"asked both Charlie and Bill at once looking shocked.

"Yeah. I think it best I clear up anything the fat man over there has to say to me now. Can I trust you to take care of Sara?"asked Harry looking to Professor McGongall who smiled at him.

"Sure. I had to borrow one of your portkeys by the way."said Professor McGongall.

"I take it Gin threw it at you."said Harry as a statement before walking away with Tonks and Charlie one on either side of him and it awed both Bill and Professor McGongall as he seemed to grow taller which in relality he did. He was truely only six foot tall, but had long since discovered that he was a Metamorphmagus and had just changed his height to that of six foot four inches tall.

"Stop! Who do you think you are!?"shouted a young Auror that had apparently just been assigned to the Minster.

"Get out of the way."said Harry coldly as the Auror tried to draw his wand found it missing, which Harry promptly threw it to the ground where it became surrounded by black flames so that the wizard couldn't reach it.

"Are you the one responsible for the death of one Mr. Lucius Malfoy?"asked a very old Auror standing next to the Minster and looking as battle worn as Moody did.

"We agreed to a duel of wizards, he cut the bandage around my right arm. If that happens the power contained by the bandage can't be controled. I have seen nurmous Healers and all come to the same conclusion that the power on my arm is that of a Dragon's own power who must have surroundered it willingly to me some time during my life time. I believe that the inncident took place about four years ago, but I may be off by a few days or months. Plus, he is a servent of one Lord Voldemort, check his arm if you need proof. I have more evidence that he is a Death Eater if you require it also. I will also be willing to give you the password to the hidden vault under his private libary floor. All I shall need is permission to do so. If you would like a further list of Death Eaters, just adminster Vertiserm to Mr. Fudge and he'll be more than happy to rat out his Death Eater friends."said Harry as he waved his left hand behind his back causing the wind to pick up just enough so that the Minster's Dark Mark was visble long enough for the Auror to see it and everyone to train their wands on him.

"Might I have your name?"asked a calm powerful feminae voice from behind him before he turned to see Amelia Bones smiling warmly at him.

"Kimaru Merlin. If you need any help getting into that vault send me an owl. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go get yelled at by my wife."as Harry finished that sentance he, Charlie and Tonks all disappeared with a small flash of black flames.

(Back at Hogwarts! Get a Glimpse at Ginny's wrath TOO!)

When Harry, Charlie and Tonks appeared in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts they were more than shocked to find that they were knee deep in water!

"Bloody Hell! Think you pissed her off enough!?"asked Charlie as Tonks jumped into his arms and they started to head outside.

"Daddy!"yelled Sara from the top of the stair case where she and Ginny were standing looking perfect together.

"I'll be up in a moment."said Harry before he threw his arms in the air and the entire castle instantly cleared itself of anything that it wasn't already suppost to be like and even revealing a entire new wing for the staff to find along with the students.

"I take it you revealed the wing then?"asked Ginny as she gave him a quick kiss before smacking him right across the face. "I'll get you back for doing this tonight, but I love her like you probally expected. I see now why you want to adopt her. Now what is this Minvera was telling me about the Minster being a Death Eater?"

"Oh, yeah. I noticed it after he arrived and tried to throw a hex at Tonks, which I stopped promptly. I have a feeling that Mrs. Bones shall be paying me a visit some time soon."said a smiling Harry before he felt himself grow very weak suddenly and ending up falling to the floor.

"What's wrong Harry?"asked Ginny starting to check him over quickly.

"Blade in back."said Harry rolling over so that Ginny could remove the small dagger that was in his back surrounded in blood.

"Harry!"yelled Professor Dumbledore running down to him, Ginny and Sara as quickly as he could.

"Help me!"yelled Ginny looking to the Headmaster.

"What can I do?"asked the Headmaster with a worried look at the crying Sara.

"Go down to Hagrid's hut and transform Snape back to himself and quickly! I can't make the blood clotting potion by myself."said Ginny before with a nod the Headmaster was off.

"Gin! Take it out!"wispered Harry through the pain.

"Are you crazy!?"asked Ginny looking shocked.

"His arm! It can heal him!"came the voice of Professor Trelawney as she came running down to them.

"Alright."said Ginny darkly before removing the blade and watching as the wound was almost instantly healed.

"Come here you two."said Harry before both Sara and Ginny were crying into a different shoulder of his.

"I'll leave you be now."said Professor Trelawney as Snape and the Headmaster came running towards then Snape no longer a bunny rabbit, but pink.

"Professor! Thanks."said Harry showing his one time second least favorite teacher a smile to end all.

"No problem Mr. Potter."said Professor Trelawney with a smile back before she disappered.

"How!?"asked Professor Dumbledore looking shocked when he came up to them.

"My arm."was all Harry needed to say before the subjet was dropped.

"Can you turn me back Potter?"asked Snape in a snarl.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to be hidden again."said a grinning Harry as Snape was transformed again, but this time into a little orange kitten that instantly hissed at him.

"Can I have the kitten Daddy?"asked Sara after she had turned to see the baby kitten who instatly seemed to take a likeing to her as it started to like her face.

"I dunno, what do you think Gin?"asked Harry grinning at his wife and the Headmaster.

"As long as he doesn't try to attack her for anything."said Ginny.

"Who is this enchanting you lady anyway?"asked the Headmaster smiling down to Sara who was now playing with the kitten.

"Our daughter, Sara Potter."answered Harry before he watched something shocking the Headmaster fainting.

"What did you do to him THIS time!?"yelled Professor McGongall as she and Fred walked down the hall towards them.

"Nothing, we swear!"said Ginny looking as shocked as everyone.

"He passed out at finding out Sara was our daughter."said Harry with a smirk as both Fred and Professor McGongall started laughing like crazy even if the Deputy Headmistress was trying to stiffle it like crazy.

"Where'd she get the kitten at?"asked Fred as he noticed the kitten.

"Oh, that's Snape. Seems to me that he has a bit of a kind spot for Sara though."said Ginny grinning like mad.

"She's starting here this year right?"asked Professor McGongall with a smile.

"Yes, she'll be a first year. I was thinking about having her live in our room though since she did just meet Gin and everything."said Harry grinning.

"I doubt that's fair, but since I already know of two or more other students that will be living there I see no reason to not allow it."said Professor McGongall causing Harry and Ginny to grin even more.

"By the way, ONLY eat the chicken tonight and DON'T drink anything other than the wine."said Harry.

"But, Ron told me to NOT eat the chicken."said Fred.

"And you told me yourself the same thing."said Professor McGongall.

"Don't worry about that now. I need to go check something so I'll see you all later. Bye love."said Harry as he gave Ginny what was suppost to be a quick kiss that turned instantly into a very deep kiss.

"Bye."wispered Ginny as Harry started to walk away from them, he got a far as the Main doors in the Entrance Hall before someone knocked and then fell down against them.

Harry after hearing this quickly went into his Healer mode and was outside of the Main Doors with a small 'pop' where he gasped at what he saw before him.

In front of him was an extremely battle worn Remus Lupin. He started first by checking for any other injuries that he couldn't already see and shook his head at what he had found. It seemed that the werewolf transformations had been taking more of an effect on Remus than he had ever seen in a person before. He quickly transported them both to the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy!"yelled Harry as he arrived.

"What is it Mr. Potter!? What in Merlin's name happened to him!?"asked Madam Pomfrey as she quickly ran to them.

"I've no clue what happened to him, but I must get to a Potion's lab so that I can brew a potion that Salzar taught me to brew himself."said Harry with a sigh.

"My office has a Potion's lab that should help need any ingredient then just call Penelope Weasley at St. Mungo's!"yelled Madam Pomfrey as he ran as fast as he could to her office and instantly he had the cauldron lit and was at the lit and waiting fireplace.

"Penelope Weasley, St. Mungo's!"bellowed Harry into the fireplace before Penelope stuck her head in the fire place.

"Harry!? What's wrong!?"asked Penny looking worried.

"Can you bring over about ten ounces of devil's flux weed and one pint of vamipre's blood with a mixed three ounces of unicorn's blood. I have to have it within the next hour or this potion won't work. Just please bring the stuff and I'll explain everything to you and you'll probally become richer than the Weasleys are now."said Harry as he started to mix this and that into the potion not even looking at Penelope.

"I'll try to get most of that, but I doubt I can get any devil's flux weed. Anything we can use in it's place?"asked Penny.

"Yes, but I really doubt that you can get hold of basklist venmon or blood both are just as strong and would just strengthen the potion ten fold from what I can remeber."said Harry as he called for Hedwig to come to him as he remebered something. "Hedwig!"

With a burst of gold and white flames both she and Fawkens were there.

"I need you two to head down to the Chamber and get ahold of some of the basklist! As long as you get some blood and venmon is all. Go quickly my friends!"said Harry as he finally looked back to Penny who staring at him in awe.

"I'm on my way. This better be a good potion."said Penny before her head disappeared with a small 'pop'.

"Harry! Get out here and help me!"yelled Madam Pomfrey before he was at her side.

"What is it?"asked Harry.

"I need you to heal that half of his body since I've got to heal this half."said Madam Pomfrey before they saw Penelope Weasley run into the room from the office.

"What happened!?"asked Penny as she came closer.

"We don't know. Did you bring the stuff?"asked Harry as he healed both of Remus' legs which had several fractures.

"Yes, but now my supiversior is going to kill me since I had to take the last of the unicorn blood."said Penny as Harry took the hastily wrapped parcel and ran into the office leaving Penny to finish his work.

He arrived just as Fawkens and Hedwig came back carrying the tail of the basklist that was at least four feet long.

"Thanks."muttered Harry before he quickly set back to his work and finished adding the last ingredent just in time before he scouped the potion into a goblet and instantly was at Remus' side right beside Penny. "Hold his head up so that he can drink this and be rid of the curse of his."

He quickly after Madam Pomfrey had lited Remus' head started to make it so that he would drink the potion which he did. It took maybe two mintues before they could see that something was happening and it was naught but a moment later that all the pain and suffering Remus had had under the werewolf effects left him. The only things that did not were his good attributes and his new snow wolf animangus form.

"What in the world was that potion!?!?"asked Penny as Madam Pomfrey just looked on in shock.

"That my dears was the draught of the werewolf. A very good friend of mine created this potion so that I wouldn't have to suffer through the curse that is a werewolf's life and I have just done the same to Remus. He'll keep the same strength and everything that he would have if he were still a werewolf, but he won't have to under go the transformations again ever. The only other thing to know is that the user will gain an Animagnus fom of a wolf, but the creater of the potion has to in voke some of their own power to chose what that form will be. I thought Remus would enjoy the form of a snow wolf."said Harry with a small smirk.

"Salzar?"questioned Madam Pomfrey with a look of awe on her face.

"Yes, it was Salzar that created this potion for me. He basically took me under his wing after finding out that I was a parslemouth and even helped set me and Ginny up so that we'd get together. I guess he thought he saw himself in me since we were almost exact twins, but his eyes were blood red."said Harry with a sigh before he turned back to Penny. "I'll give you the recpie and then I need to talk with you about getting together with Severus so that you two can work on mass producing the potion. I know this would greatly increase our chances of having the werewolfs join our side if we can do this."

"So, it is true what Percy was telling me ealier? And I told him that Molly was just pulling his leg, guess I should apolige to him tonight."said Penny with a sigh of her own. "He regrets that he ever said anything against you you know. I can tell that it hurts him everyday not knowing what could have happened to his family since Molly's the only one that will even speak with him and that's only in letters. I just wish he'd stop blaming himself over all this mess about the wizarding world not being prepared because he was stupid for a little bit."

"I was stupid."came Percy's voice from the doorway into the Hospital Wing where he was carrying Bill's body in his arms.

"What happened!?!?"asked Harry running over to him.

"Attack at the Minstry. They asked that Bill come in and give his account of what happened since you decided to disappear without a word. When we arrived back at the Minstry he finally talked with me and we decided that I HAD been stupid and everything. That was when..........the bomb went off. It was some kind of Demonic bomb because it ripped some sort of portal in the floor that just started to suck people into it. I-I could stop her from falling through."said Percy with tears running down his face before he collasped in Penny's arms as Molly, Felur, Ginny, Fred, Geroge, Katie, Alica, Ron, Luna, Tonks, Charlie, Sara and Authur came running through the doors with Felur instantly running to Harry who was still holding Bill.

"Who was it Perc?"asked Harry as he set Bill down on the bed and took Ginny and Sara in his arms.

"Amelia Bones. She had been standing right next to me and fell down after the bomb went off when Bill was hit by something and I grabbed his arm before he was almost sucked forward, but I jsut couldn't reach her! She had just signed the last paper making it offical.........."said Percy trailing off with tears in his eyes.

"Making what offical Percy?"asked a somber George from where held onto both Katie and Annie both with an arm.

"Dad being the new Minster of Magic."answered Percy looking to his father with a smile.

"What!?"asked Authur looking very shocked.

"I think that's for the best Authur. You've deserved to be the Minster since before I ever even met you or your family."said Harry with a smile.

"Alright, but I will count on you two for backing and advice."said Authur with a small grin.

"No problem, just one quick favor I must ask."said Harry with a smile.

"What?"asked Authur.

"Duck!"yelled Harry before Authur turned and was met with a duck right in the face squaking like mad it then flew over and landed next to a grinning Harry.

"You had that planned!"yelled Authur even if he did have a grin on his face.

"Of course I did Minster. Now, I believe you and Molly have a grand daughter to meet."said Harry as his grin grew and Sara instantly hid behind his and Ginny's legs.

"How?"asked Molly with tears running down her face.

"We-I adopted her for us."said Harry since Ginny had elbowed him in the gut when he first started.

"Hello, my name's Fred, what's yours?"asked Fred bending down so that he would be eye level with Sara who almost instantly peaked a headed out from behing Ginny's leg which she was clutching as if hoping for it to make them go away.

"Sara. What to see my kitten daddy and mummy gave me?"asked Sara who had the kitten sitting on top of her head of all places causing George and Annie to both laugh a bit.

"I see, what's his name?"asked Fred as the kitten hissed at him, but not moving from its' perch.

"Snivellus."answered Sara causing Harry to fall to the floor.

"What!?"asked Harry as he sat back up.

"I said that I named my kitten Snivellus daddy!"stated Sara looking as if it was common knoweldge by now.

"That's the same name that the Marders gave to him also."said Harry standing up with a grin.

"That's Snape!?!?"asked Ron with a grin of his own now as relization streched to the others faces as well.

"Yep and no one can even try to change him back with out becoming a clone of him. Now, does anyone know where in the world Hermione is at?"asked Harry with a small smile.

"Last we knew she was with Remus, but that was late last night."said Ron before with a small flash of black flames Harry was gone.

Harry reappeared not moments later in Hogsmade to a site of gross and total horror, but none of this fased him much at all since he had seen much worse in his time with the founders.

"I seem to be attracking the scum this world has to offer today."came the cool voice of Bellatrix Lestrange from somewhere nearby him by he quickly had the sword of Gordic Gryffindor in his right hand as it reflected the flames that were eating away at the ruins that once had been the Three Broomsticks the bar tender lay only feet away bleeding badly from the leg where a blade of white ash was implanted in her.

"Why did you do this?"asked Harry coldly so coldly that Bellatrix shivered a bit.

"The Dark Lord ordered that we destroy the village of Hogsmade so we did."answered Bellatrix shocked at her own willingness to give him the answer.

"I was more asking why you'd ever want to hand yourself over to some halfblood that thinks he's a pure blood just because he happens to be the heir of a fonder of Hogwarts who was never this bad."said Harry just as cooly as before. After he said this he turned to face Bellatrix and she almost fell over in shock from the fact that the person in front of her was almost completely bathed in a aura of black flames even so much that his eyes were coldly black as well.

"The Dark Lord is no half blood."shouted Bellatrix shaking a bit under the gaze.

"Then answer me this, do you pled guilty or not guilty to the use of the Curiosus curse on both Anna and Frank Longbottom?"asked Harry his gaze never waving or his sword moving.

"Guilty."admitted Bellatrix now really shaking under his gaze before in what seemed like a strike of lighting he had his sword buried deep straight through her stomach and pointing out her back.

"Justice is served."said Harry as he withdrew the sword and Bellatrix fell to the ground dead.

It was only after he had removed his sword completely that he noticed was now surrounded by what looked to be at the very least thirty other Death Eaters. They were all looking at him sort of shockedly, but nothing that was completely dangerous to their own health only just glaring at him mainly.

"Time to meet your end Mr. Merlin."came the voice of Mincar before he and the other Death Eaters all charged at Harry as one.

Harry knowing that they would believe him severly out numbered only smirked at them. As the first Death Eater was less than a foot away he raised his hand and in one flash of black light all of the once advancing Death Eaters were now all on the ground either dead or severly injured.

"You are a greater threat than I first thought Mr. Merlin."came the cool hiss of Lord Voldemort before Harry turned to face him.

"I couldn't say the same about my little pest problem here."said Harry waving behind him at the downed Death Eaters.

"You are more arragent than even Severus Snape himself."said Lord Voldemort with a slight smirk.

"No, arragent would be thinking that you are nothing more than your own muggle father."answered Harry smirking himself now.

"I am a pureblood you halfling!"bellowed Lord Voldemort before he withdrew his wand and pointed it right at Harry.

"What's that stick going to do for you?"asked Harry still smirking.

"This is my wand you idiot!!!"bellowed Lord Voldemort before he noticed he was holding only a stick and not his wand.

"Is this what you're looking for?"asked Harry holding Lord Voldemort's wand in his left hand with a grin on his face.

"Give it back to me now!!!"yelled Lord Voldemort.

"Sure."answered Harry before he threw the wand to Lord Voldemort, but less than a foot away from landing in Lord Voldemort's hands it burst into flames and fell to the ground as ashes.

"We shall meet again Merlin."spat Lord Voldemort before he and the still alive Death Eaters were all gone in a flash of lighting.

"Harry!"came Hermione's voice from the Shreking Shack.

"Yes."asked Harry as he aparted right behind her with a small 'pop'.

"Don't do that! Do you know what happened to Remus?"asked Hermione with her face covered in tears.

"Yes and he'll be fine. He may just be out of it for a while since I transformed his werewolf curse into that of an Animangus form."said Harry before he was almost tackled by Hermione in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!"Hermione kept telling him over and over.

"Don't worry about it Mione. Just don't let him push anyone he loves away anymore."said Harry with a grin.

"Sure Harry. Now, what happened down in town? Mad-Eye wouldn't let me see what was going on after most of the other members left to go down there."said Hermione with a worried look now.

"They are all fine."said Harry. "Now, would you like a free trip to Hogwarts via wolf?"asked a grinning Harry.

"I don't know and how are you going to get a wolf?"asked Hermione before in an instant where Harry once stood now was a crystal white wolf that looked to be truely made out of crystal. "You know that's illegal Harry!"

(A/N: is beast speak or mind speech for some.)

Not when your regestered as a different animal from over a few hundred years ago. came Harry's voice in Hermione's head.

"Just stay still."muttered Hermione before she climmed onto Harry's back. "How can you have two different forms anyway?"

Comes from both being bitten by a werewolf after I had already become an animangus and from the fact that I can speak beast speech and mind speech. answered Harry before he set off running softly.

Ten mintues later and they were at the Entrance Hall doors which shockingly to Hermione opened once Harry was at them. He instantly set off for the Hospital Wing and reached it in less than five mintues running a bit faster than he had been.

"Ahh!"yelled Professor McGongall as she saw Hermione riding on top of a crystal wolf come running into the Hospital Wing. It was only after Hermione had jumped off the wolf's back and ran to Remus' side that she saw the crystal white wolf transform into Harry who was grinning like mad.

"That was awsome!"yelled Ron.

"Thanks, but didn't you say the same thing in first year when you saw Professor McGongall do the same?"asked Harry.

"No. He said that was bloody brillant!"said Professor McGongall with a smirk as a few of the Order members that were there looked at her in shock.

"Headmaster? I just thought you should be warned that Riddle will be needing a new wand so please protect Mr. Ollivander since I can't myself."said Harry his grin dropping a bit.

"I'll see to that Headmaster."said Moody before he headed to the door.

"Be careful Alastor!"yelled Madam Pomfrey.

"I always am my love."said Moody sticking his head back through the door with a grin.

"No you aren't!"yelled Madam Pomfrey before she gave a sigh and turned back to healing a injured Order member.

"How much time do we have until the rest of the students arrive?"asked Ginny as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh my! They'll be here in a few moments!"screamed Professor Senistra.

"Here. I'll get everyone down to the Entrance Hall if you want."offered Harry before all of the able Professors and pre arrived students were down in the Entrance Hall in a small flash of black flames.

"Thank you Mr. Merlin."said Professor Dumbledore because just as they were arriving the first student came in the door.

"We'll see you later dear. Go follow Professor McGongall."said Ginny talking to Sara with a smile.

"Alright mummy."said Sara before she walked off holding onto Professor McGongall's hand as they walked outside to meet the arriving other first years.

"Shall we move on in my love?"asked Harry holding out his arm for Ginny who giggled before taking it and they then lead the way into the hall which still looked the same as last year's.

"I do hope you aren't planning anything tonight Mr. Merlin."said Professor Dumbledore with a small smile.

"Why Headmaster! I never thought you to accuse a student or Professor of doing anything without evdince."said Harry shaking his head while Ginny giggled again.

"Would the Potion I found in the wine be evdince enough?"asked the Headmaster with a smile and his eyes twinkling like mad.

"No because if you checked it throughly it was only a mild healing potion."protested Harry.

"Alright then, but I won't be hesitant to punish you again."said the Headmaster taking his seat as Harry took the seat to his left and Ginny on Harry's left.

"Don't you think you punished us both for doing nothing when you sent us back in time for seven year!?"hissed Ginny fire burning around in her eyes only to be cooled a bit by Harry's hand on her arm.

"I won't answer that."said the Headmaster before turning away from them.

It was only as Ginny was about to say something did Professor McGongall and the First years come walking into the room with Sara right infront.

(A/N: I may be brillant and all that, but if I did a Sorting Hat Song I'd just end up with the Hat cussing up a storm and a half so I'll spare you that bit and skip the song.)

"Now, when I call your name please come up and put on the hat. After the Hat sorts you please take a seat at your house."said Professor McGongall. "Potter, Sara."

At this Sara walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on even though there was a lot of mubbling going on at the moment.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"bellowed the Sorting Hat.

Sara quickly put the hat back on its' stool and even gave it a small pat before running right over to Ron and Hermione and sitting right between them while Harry and Ginny smiled greatfully.

It was another half hour before the sorting was finally over and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I have just a few announcements to make, but those can wait until your fatter than Vernon Dursley so tuck in!"said the Headmaster grinning like mad as Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and a few other Professors gaged a bit.

Just as the desert was about to be served a small scream came from the Ravenclaw table and everyone turned to see Cho Chang pointing at the wall where a message had started to write itself.

_Enemys of the Maurders BEWARE!_

_We have returned to reek havic on you all once again_

_Don't cross us or pay the price_

_And last of all 'ACTIVATE!!!'_

_The Maurders of Magic-----Moony, Flame, Spark, Brains, and Spear_

Once the person had finished reading the message on the wall they all started to change. The Slytherins became huge pink snakes that were garden snakes on an engorio charm. The Ravenclaws were big orange ravens that kept crying. The Hufflepuffs were badgers that started to run across the table. And the Gryffindors were all huge Lions that wore tutus'. The teachers on the other hand were all a mix match of different animals even Harry was in his wolf form and Ginny was in the form of a bat.

It was another five mintues before Harry decided to change himself and the others back as one which happened in a flames of black.

"I did warn you forehand about my tests Professor."said Harry before the Headmaster could even open his mouth.

"I was just going to say that was the best prank I've ever seen. So, who are Flame, Spark, Brains and Spear?"asked the Headmaster with a smile.

"Oh, you'll just have to figure that out on your own."said Harry with a grin.

"Now, that we have all been fed and given some enternaiment cursdy of the Maurders I shall start my announcements. First off, we have a new Potions Master and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Please welcome Mr. Kimaru Merlin and Mrs. Crystal Merlin. I just want to add that this year will be tough for us all as we have lost two of our own to the threat of Lord Voldemort. Those two are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, I assure you though that they are very well taken care of. To say a few words now, Professor Merlin."said Professor Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling as he sat back down and Harry stood up he just didn't notice being changed to a bright pink color with matching black hair.

"Thank you Professor Pinkie. Now, as you have all heard from the Headmaster, Lord Voldemort has indeed returned and is becoming more powerful than before as I speak. Don't let your guard down for anything, I suggest you start scanning your food and drink for poisons and potions that could harm you. This much was made evident by the prank that was pulled earlier tonight. I will also warn you not to enter mine or my wife's classrooms or the newly recovered War Wing unless we are there already. If you do I shutter to think of the state you will be found in."said Harry as he sat back down in his seat as the Headmaster stood again still not having noticed the color change.

"The other announcements are that the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden hence the name. The Care of the Magical Creatues teacher, Professor Hagrid has asked for vollantiers to help take care of the three dragons we have on site this year along with a baby pheniox. The last announcement is this, no one is to be out of their common rooms after ten p.m. or you shall face dire punishment even if that is nothing compared to what Lord Voldemort will do to you if you are caught by him or his Death Eaters. Now, go on and head to bed!"said Professor Dumbledore as he sat back down.

"Daddy!"screamed Sara as she ran up to Harry and Ginny as they came towards the Gryffindor House table.

"Hello baby."said Harry picking Sara up in his arms. "So, do you like it here?"

"Oh yes daddy! I love it here with the other kids like me and everything. Can I go now daddy?"asked Sara asking to be let down and follow Ron and Hermione.

"Sure baby. Be good and don't show them."said Harry the last part in a wisper so that only Ginny and Sara could hear and that she would understand.

"See you two in class tomorrow and watch the door. Oh and Herms, you can go visit Remus any you want tonight. If a teacher says differently just come have them talk with one of us."said Harry with a smile.

"Harry?"questioned a voice from behind them, when they turned to see the entire DA gathered together there except for Cho and Maretia.

"Follow me, ALL of you now."said Harry harshly before he set off towards his classroom which a door had appeared on the side of the Great Hall for them to use which he opened and waited for everyone to get through before walking into his classroom himself after Ginny and Sara.

"Should we tell them?"asked Ginny in a wisper.

"I have an idea."answered Harry wispering also for that. "I take it you are all this DA I have heard so much about from Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley. Some of you probally think us to be these two people, but we are not. However, we do know where they are. We also are not using are really names, but we are still married and have been for almost two years now. My real name is Kimaru Kentano and my wife is Crystal Kentano."

Harry watched this as quite a few DA members eyes lit up at hearing this before he hushed them with a quick message through his mind speech abilty. He also saw a few more just stare dumbly at them and others in awe.

"What this means for you all this year is that you'll be the main defense and offense of the school. I will be training each of you after classes and on weekends this year. Now, I believe you all need some rest for tomorrow, so goodnight. Tell any Professor that might ask where you were I was talking to you. I do need to talk with Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Weasley before you leave though."said Harry with a smile before he watch all but those three and his daughter leave.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth Harry?"asked Ron.

"Because of the way this school gossips."answered Harry. "Now, I trust you can walk Luna back to her room before heading to the common room, Ron?"

"Sure thing."said Ron before he took Luna's hand and they walked out of the room smiling at each other.

"Now, Herms. I would think Remus should be waking up pretty soon so you may want to head on and greet him anyway you see fit. Tell him I'll be there to talk with him some time tomorrow about everything that the potion did for him."said Harry still smiling.

"See ya!"said Hermione before she was out the door.

"Now, would you care for a lift to Gryffindor tower, Sara?"asked a grinning Harry.

"Sure thing daddy, but why can't I show them my own form?"asked Sara with a small cute frown.

"Because they would know you're special from them and out cast you."answered Ginny a smile on her own face.

"What will it be then, wolf?"asked Harry smiling.

"Sure!"said Sara before Harry was in his wolf form and he and Sara were gone towards Gryffindor tower.


End file.
